Shikon High School
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are transfer students at Shikon High. See what happens when Kagome and Inuyasha cross paths. See what happens when Inuyasha befriends the weird pervert and rivals the school jock. See what happens when Sesshomaru has to babysit a 1st year. See what happens when Kikyo tries to steal Inuyasha from Kagome. Rated T for Inuyasha's foul language ;) Tons of Drama!
1. Inuyasha: A New Beginning

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I wake up to the most annoying noise ever. My alarm clock. I swear I just what to smash the snooze button and break it in the process. I toss and turn in my bed just waiting for my clock to shut up. My alarm clock is on the other side of my room and I am way too comfortable to get out of bed. Know I bet some of you were expecting a long introduction about me. But I am way too tired to explain my life story. Basically, I live with my mom and we just moved to Tokyo, Japan at the Taisho shrine and today is my first day at my new school. I cover my face with my sheets and I ignore the alarm clock as best as I could. Then from under the sheets, some lights shines in from the cracks. I know who's in my room and I brace for impact. I feel something extremely heavy pulverize me and I can't breathe.

"Sesshomaru, get the hell off me!" I yell at my older half-brother. I manage to get my head out of the covers and I stare angrily at my brother.

"I'll get off you if you get ready for school. Izayoi said to get up." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well I can't get up if your pinning me to my bed now can I?" I fight back. Sesshomaru finally got off me and I got out of bed.

"You better transform into your human form. People aren't used to demons and half-demons around here." Sesshomaru suggested. He walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

Damn, I hate being human. I put all my thoughts into being human. I am then engulfed in a bright white light. After about 5 seconds my hair is jet black and I have human ears. I quickly change into a plain white t-shirt, ripped jeans with a chain around one of the belt loops, and black Osiris shoes. I slowly walk downstairs and see my brother sitting at the kitchen island eating bacon and eggs and my mom cooking some for me.

"Good morning Inuyasha. How did you sleep?" Mother questions me.

"I slept great until Sesshomaru body slammed me." I reply.

"Well you don't want to be late for your first day of school." My mother reminds me as she brings me my plate of eggs and bacon.

"Yeah I know." I nag my mother.

Well now that I have food in my stomach and I'm awake, I might as well tell you more about me and my life. So my name is Inuyasha No Taisho. I now live with my mother in Tokyo, Japan. We moved here because my mother got a job here and we moved to this shrine because it's dedicated to my ancestor Inu No Taisho. He was the great dog demon of the west during the Warring States Era in Japan. The person who body slammed me this morning is my brother Sesshomaru. He's old enough to live on his own but he comes back to visit often which doesn't please me that much. He is in his senior year in high school and I'm in my sophomore year. So basically, I'll make no friends 'cause everyone already knows one another and I'm transferring half-way through the year. I bet you're all wondering about my transforming earlier right? So I have 4 forms. I half my human form which is used for school and when I am out in public. I have my half-demon form which is the form I was born in so I feel the most comfortable in that form. I also have my dog version which a white wolf. I use that form when I need to get away from everything and just clear my head. My final form is one I can't control. It's my full demon form. If I get too angry or pissed off, I transform into a blood thirsty beast. I transformed into that form once before and I hated it. That's another reason we moved to Japan.

"Oh goodness, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, you two are going to be late for school if you don't hurry out the door. Come on hurry out." Mom pushed us out the door as me and Sesshomaru grabbed out bags as we walked out the door to the bus stop. "Have a good day at school!" Mom yells out the door as she waves at us from the door. Sesshomaru stays a good distance away from me. We were never really close. We both have the same father but different mothers. To be honest, Inu No Taisho was our father. It's weird but demons and half-demons live longer than humans. Dad died recently actually. Before I know it we're all the way down the stairs of our shrine and waiting for the bus. I then see the bus just coming over the hill. The bus pulls to a stop and opens the doors. I walk on the bus and see ever seat taken by passengers. Sesshomaru and I had to stand as we pick up the rest to the ride to school. I swear the 10 minutes we spent standing were the longest 10 minutes of my life. I was never really patient. The bus pulled up to the school and jump out of the bus along with Sesshomaru and a few other kids who also apparently go to this school. I watch the other kids walk up to the school building.

"We don't want to be late." Sesshomaru states. He walks past me onto the school property. I look at the school sign. Shikon High. They forgot to add one thing. Welcome to hell.


	2. Kagome: New Faces

_**Kagome's POV**_

Today is the first day of spring and it's nice and warm. Oh sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I live at the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo, Japan. I live with my mom, my brother Sota, my grandfather, and my older sister Kikyo. I attend Shikon High and Kikyo told me that we're getting 2 new transfer students who live in the shrine on the other side of town. I'm super excited because one of them is apparently in my grade and class.

"Kagome, you better get ready if you want to be to school on time!" My mother yells from downstairs. I quickly change into my blue plaid sundress and run downstairs. I see Sota and Kikyo sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome." Kikyo greets me as she holds her rice and chopsticks.

"Good morning." I reply. Kikyo is wearing sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck collar with her long, baggy pinkish-red pants. Her black belt with a silver buckle helps keep her pants up.

"Oh Kagome the school called and asked that you and Kikyo go to school early to show the new students that are transferring." Mom told me.

"Alright. I'll eat breakfast and get ready, and then we can start walking to school. It's not that far." I reply. I sit next to Sota and start eating breakfast.

"So sis. Do you know if the new students are boys or girls?" Sota questions me.

"I think that they are two brothers. I hear that one is in your class Kagome." Kikyo informs me. I wonder what the new boy in my class is like.

"Well, how about I take the boy in my class to show around school and you take his older brother? Seems fair." I question Kikyo.

"Sure. We should probably get going." Kikyo agreed. Both of us exited the table and rinsed our dishes. Kikyo and I grabbed our bags and we ran to Kikyo's car. Since it was warm enough we put down the roof of the car and let the wind blow in our hair. The school was in walking distance the shrine, but since Kikyo got a new car, she wanted to show it off and I don't blame her. It's a really nice car. After about 5 minutes we arrive in the school's parking lot and Kikyo parks the car close to the school since we were here early.

"I think we should head to the principal's office. It's the best place to start." I offer.

"That's a good idea." Kikyo replies. We start to walk into the building and head straight to the principal's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in." the principal states. I turn the doorknob and open the door. I notice to boys. One with long jet black hair with a white t-shirt and ripped navy jeans. The other one seemed to be the older of the two. He had long white hair and he wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he wore long light brown pants.

"Kagome, Kikyo, I want you two to meet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho." Principal Totosai greets.

"It's nice to meet you two." I reply. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stand up out of the chairs.

"I've already given them the basic rules and their schedules. It is your jobs to make sure they know where everything is in the school. I hope that you two show them how enjoyable Shikon High School can be. You 4 are dismissed." Totosai states. We all leave the office and stand outside in the hallway.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my sister Kikyo. It's really nice to meet you." I state.

"Likewise." Sesshomaru replies.

"So I'm guessing you're the 4th year. I'll be showing you around school." Kikyo informs.

"So I guess you'll be showing me around school then?" Inuyasha questions me.

"That's right." I reply. "By the way I'm a 2nd year and Kikyo is a 3rd year." Before I or Kikyo could leave with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I hear someone call my name.

"Hey Kagome, Kikyo!" I hear as two 1st years I know start running toward us.

"Rin slow down! I can't keep up with you!" Kohaku yells. Rin stops in front of us with Kohaku bringing up the rear.

"Hello Rin, Kohaku. How have you two been?" Kikyo questions.

"I've been fine thanks for asking. Who are they?" Rin questions

"Rin, Kohaku, I'd like you to meet 2nd year Inuyasha No Taisho and 4th year Sesshomaru, his older brother." I introduced.

"So you're the new students that Sango wouldn't shut up about." Kohaku stated.

"You two should get to class. We have to show them around school." Kikyo stated.

"Alright. See you later Kagome! Bye Kikyo!" Rin yelled as she started to run off.

"Rin stop running!" Kohaku complained. The first bell then rang.

"I'll see you two later. Inuyasha and I have to get to class." I reply.

"Alright. Later." Kikyo stated. Kikyo and Sesshomaru walked in the opposite direction of Inuyasha and me. Our classroom was the first on we saw. Class 2-B.

"So this is where we have most of our classes." I inform. I slide the door open and I see Sango and Miroku in the corner of the room with some other students.

"Hey it's Kagome." Sango points me out. She and Miroku walk over. Sango was wearing a short sleeved pink shirt and green shorts. Miroku was wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans similar to Inuyasha's. "Is this one of the new students?"

"Yeah. My name is Inuyasha. I just moved here over the break." Inuyasha replied.

"My name is Sango. It's nice to meet you." Sango replied.

"My name is Miroku." Miroku informed.

"Is my woman in the building?!" Chills went up my spine. I didn't dare turn around. I didn't want to but it was too late. He saw me. The school's heartthrob. I am basically the only girl in the grade that doesn't fawn over him and that's why he likes me. His name is short and it kills me to say it. His name is Koga.


	3. Inuyasha: A Dramatic First Day

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"Is my woman in the building?!" I hear someone yell. I saw Kagome freeze up. I looked at the doorway. This dude was wearing a ponytail and a brown headband that covered his forehead. I don't know what it was but something about this guy smelled, I don't know, demon like. I knew the smell; I just couldn't put my finger on it. He had white polo shirt and black pants with army green converse. He wore a fur bracelet on his left wrist. I see Kagome slowly and stiffly turn around.

"Hi Koga. How was your spring break?" Kagome questions the dude. He gets closer and I finally figured out what the smell was. He's a wolf demon. And I thought I would be the only demon at this school. Koga comes up to Kagome and takes her hands.

"Oh Kagome. I have missed you so much. My vacation was fine, but it could have been better with you by my side." Mr. Arrogance states. This guy is full of himself. The second bell rings. "Our time has been cut short, but I shall be back for you my love." Wolf boy leaves and a swarm of girls follow behind him.

"So, who is that?" I whisper to Miroku.

"His name is Koga. He's the school's jock. He's crazy fast and is on the school's track and football team." Miroku explained. Great, I thought I was away from all the crazy people in the world.

"You forgot to mention that he's the school's heartthrob. Every girl in our grade falls for him. Well except, Kagome and me. But Ayame, she loves him more than anyone." Sango adds in.

"Unfortunately, he's taken a strong liking to me. So I have to go through school with every girl in school calling me crazy for not going out with Koga. Sometimes my life just sucks." Kagome responds. I sorta feel bad for her. She had a guy chasing after her and the girls in school think she's crazy for not liking him back.

"Alright class, settle down." the teacher states. We all take out seats. I was a bit confused about where to sit, then I found a seat next to Kagome and I sat down. The teacher was a little weird looking. She had an eye patch on her right eye. "Know, I have been informed that we have a new student in the class." She stares at me with her one eye. She walks up to me. "Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" I stand up.

"My name is Inuyasha No Taisho. I live at the Taisho shrine towards the western side of town. I live with my mother and my half-brother Sesshomaru who is a 4th year here." I explain myself to the class.

"Well then Inuyasha, are you familiar with Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream?" the teacher questions me. Of all of the things they are studying now, it had to be Shakespeare. He was one of the greatest English writers in history and I am a theater nut. Studying this will not help me fit in. But, I promised mom that I would try my best in school.

"Yes I am familiar with the play." I respond. I hear a few of the guys snicker. I don't let it bother me. I have to control my anger if I want to say here for school. I don't want the demon me to come out.

"Good." the teacher states. "By the way my name is Kaede. I would also like to speak to you after class to inform you of a few things. Kagome, Sango, could you two be dears and hand out the books please?" Kaede asks.

"Of course Lady Kaede." Sango replies. Kagome and Sango get up out of their seats and walk to the back of the room. On the table are several books. Kagome and Sango each take half of the pile and start to pass out the books. Kagome comes to my desk and places a book on my desk. She smiles and walks on. Kagome and Sango distribute the last of the books and they take their seats. I then hear the door open and everyone's attention goes to the door.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Kaede. I walked into the wrong classroom again." a kid stated. This guy was in a blue shirt and white pants with brown dress shoes.

"That's alright Akitoki. Just take your seat and we can get started." Kaede explains.

"Wait Kaede!" I hear a girl's voice yell. A girl comes in with fiery red hair in pigtails and a purple flower tucked behind one of her ears. I then see Koga come up behind her.

"Ayame, I told you we would be here on time." Wolf-boy states.

"Well I didn't want to be late!" the girl named Ayame yelled at Koga. "We are so sorry that we are late." Ayame bows in respect.

"It's alright child. You three just take your seats." Ayame, Wolf-boy, and the Akitoki kid take their seats and we finally start class.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, today's class we are going to assign roles for the read-through of a Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare. Now I have already chosen the parts so no asking for a specific part. I have written them up on the board." Kaede states. I read the board and look for my name.

**Characters:  
**Theseus – Miroku**  
**Hippolyta – Sango**  
**Egeus – Akitoki**  
**Hermia – Kagome**  
**Lysander – Inuyasha**  
**Demetrius – Koga**  
**Helena – Ayame**  
**Robin Goodfellow – Bankotsu**  
**Oberon – Naraku**  
**Titania – Kagura**  
**Nick Bottom – Hakudoshi**  
**Peter Quince – Muso**  
**Francis Flute – Renkotsu**  
**Robin Starveling – Suikotsu**  
**Tom Snout – Jineji**  
**Snug – Hosenki**  
**Philostrate – Jineji

When I saw that I was Lysander, I just about to fall out of my seat. I then noticed that Kagome was Hermia. I felt a little better. I just hope that we just read the lines from our seats. I then saw that Koga was Demetrius and I am trying my hardest not to laugh right now. It's just like it now. Koga doesn't even need to act to be shot down. And what I heard from Kagome and the others, Ayame fits Helena perfectly. She likes Koga but Koga likes Kagome who likes who knows who.

"Now does anyone have any questions about their parts?" Kaede questions. No one raises their hands. The dismissal bell for that class rings. Everyone starts to get up and leave. "Everyone, tomorrow we will be starting to read the play so be prepared." Kaede announced. I walk up to Kaede's desk.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me." I say.

"Of course. Please sit down." Kaede offered. I sit down across her desk.

"Now I am a friend of you mother and she has told me of you different forms. I just want you to know that if you think you need to blow off some steam, I will let you go. I just want to help you control your anger. I also want to tell you that you aren't the only one here with demon blood in their veins." Kaede explains. I felt a little relieved after hearing that. I wasn't the only freak here besides Sesshomaru. "Koga and Ayame are both part of the Wolf-Demon tribe, Jineji is a half-demon along with Naraku. But Naraku has a bit of a violent past so you best not to go near him. Same with Kagura and Hakudoshi. There are also others in grades ahead of you." I thought over what Kaede said. I didn't even think about other demons and half-demons here. Now I don't feel as out of place as I did at the beginning of the day. "I don't want to hold you for long. Let me write you a pass to your next class." Kaede pulls out a piece of paper and signs it.

"Thank you." I reply. I start to walk out of the room to my next class. I walk past a few billboards and I see a bunch of club flyers. A few caught my eye though. I saw a track team poster and tryouts are tomorrow. I guess I can think about it tomorrow. I keep walking to class. The whole day was a total bore. It's not even exciting enough to talk about. So I'm just gonna skip to the end of the day. I was walking outside of school and I get a text from Sesshomaru.

"Come up to room 4-C. I need to talk to you." I read the text out loud to myself. I wonder why he needs to talk to me. As I start to turn around I run into someone. It was the girl I met earlier. Her name was Rin or something.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. My parents are leaving for dinner any minute now and I have to be home before they leave!" She explained. She got down on her knees and started to pick up her books. I kneel down and help her with her stuff. "Thanks. I've gotta run. See you around!" Rin yells as she runs off the school grounds and out of site. I then go back into school and walk into Sesshomaru's classroom. He was standing alone in the classroom.

"Alright so what was so urgent you made me come back to this hellhole? It better be good because you never ask me for help." I state. Sesshomaru looks like he is about to burst.

"Apparently Izayoi said that I would babysit a first year tonight." Sesshomaru explained.

"That's it. That's the big news you had to tell me and stop me from going home." I was about to beat Sesshomaru. This was not important. "This is a waste of my time. I'm outta here." I start to walk away and then Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and shot out his poison from his claws and it kills when he does that. "What the hell?! Dude, save the poison claw for when I fight you outside of school." Sesshomaru let's go of my wrist.

"Look okay I panicked. I have no clue how to babysit a kid. Especially a kid who's 3 years younger than me." Sesshomaru confesses. "Forget it. I'm leaving. I have to be by her house at 6:30. I can at least get dinner before I leave. I'll see you back at the shrine."

Sesshomaru walks out of the room. I walk out of the classroom and almost off school grounds until I felt the urge to go and check out the back of the school. I follow my urges and walk to the back of the school. I see the running track, basketball, football, and volleyball court empty. But I kept hearing this sound. I sounded like soft gun shots. I look around and see an archery area with one person there. It was Kagome. She was shooting a bow and arrows but the arrows were different. After the arrow was released, it was covered in a purple purifying energy. I start to walk over to her. She shoots an arrow and it hits the center of the target.

"You're a good shot." I say to her. She turns around in shock.

"Thanks, but Kikyo is better than me." Kagome states.

"But you hit the center of the target." I argue.

"Not quite." Kagome stated. She walks up to the target and I follow behind her. "Look here." She points at the center of the target. There was a small black dot in the heart of the target. I then notice that her arrow was so close to the dot. "That black dot is the best place to shoot for an archer. Every archer dreams of hitting that mark. Kikyo can shoot at that dot on her first shoot."

"I bet if you keep on practicing you'll eventually hit the mark." I reply. She looks at me.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome says back. I then notice that the sun was going down fast. "I should probably get going. It's getting late."

"I'll take you home." I offer.

"Oh no. I don't want to be any trouble." Kagome replies.

"At least give me your number in case anything happens." I ask. Kagome pulls out her phone and pulls up her contact list.

"Here just put in your number there." I plug my number into her phone and I then give it back to her. "Now let me see your phone." I hand her my phone. She starts to push some buttons on my phone.

"What did you do to my phone?" I question her.

"I put in my number." Kagome replies. "I'll see you later." She walks away. I stand there for a few minutes staring at the sky. I then start to walk home. I get home at around 5:15.

"I'm home." I say throughout the house waiting for a reply.

"Welcome home Inuyasha, how was your day at school?" My mom questioned as she dried a glass with a hand towel.

"It was fine. I met a few new, and some weird people." I reply. I walk up to my room and lie on top of my bed. I stare at my ceiling regretting I didn't walk Kagome home. I can't stop thinking of what might happen to her. I then get a phone call. It was from Kagome.

"Hello?" I question the phone. I am then responded by a high pitched scream. I knew that it was Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm running back towards school. Help!" the phone goes dead. I hear nothing from the other end.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!" I continue to yell.

"Inuyasha are you alright up there?" mother questions me. I run out the door and down the stairs. "Where are you going at this hour Inuyasha?"

"I left something at school. I'll be right back." I say as I start to run out the door. I transform into my half-demon form so that I have a chance against whatever Kagome is running from. I may scare her, but I have to save her. I have to.


End file.
